Same Heart, But Different
by 1000 Words To Be Said
Summary: Junko didn't want to help Ansem. She didn't want to lead Roxas to Sora so Sora could wake up, but then she really wanted Sora awake. She was friends with both of them; how could she side with one or the other? Possible SoraxOCxRoxas, Life w/ Org. into KH2


"No!" I raised my voice at him, more than a little peeved at his suggestion. "No! You can't make me! I won't… I can't…" I looked down at my boots. "He's my friend. I can't do that to him."

"Sora is your friend, too, isn't he?" His voice was inquisitive even though he knew the answer already.

"Yes! But… there has to be some other way. There has to be."

Ansem sighed and walked toward me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You know better than anyone what a Nobody's fate is. At least let his fading away be meaningful. Without him Sora will not awaken," He paused and I met his gaze head on, knowing what he was about to say. "And our world, along with all others, will be doomed to fade into darkness."

I bit my lip, looking down once again. I knew all of this, but I couldn't bring myself to agree to Ansem's plans. He wanted me to convince Roxas to leave the Organization and lead him here so that eventually…

"More likely than not my wishes will carry out on their own, but if you were to help, things would be much less complicated and would move along faster. Junko…" He sighed again. "This is a hard decision, and you are young, but you are also-"

"A keybearer, a keeper of hearts, a future holder of the Mark of Mastery," I scowled up at him. "I know that. And more than anything I want to see Sora wake up, but Roxas is my friend now, too. He has his own feelings, his own quirks, his own-"

"None of that is real, Junko!" He now crossed his arms, looking at me with disapproval. "He is a Nobody. He only imitates emotions; he doesn't truly _feel_ them. The way he acts is very much influenced by the life of his Somebody. You've only become attached to him because he is so much like Sora."

I took a step back from him, shaking my head. "No, that isn't completely true. He _does _remind me of Sora, but," I ran a hand through my purple tresses, sighing. "I don't know... there're times he does and says things that aren't like Sora at all. For example, he can be shy, but Sora was never like that. He was always outgoing and wasn't afraid to go up to a complete stranger and say "Hi! I'm Sora!" Roxas wouldn't even contemplate doing that unless there was some reason to, like it was for a mission or something."

"Junko…" Ansem shook his head back at me. My brow furrowed, knowing he wasn't going to accept my logic; that was the one thing I disliked about Ansem, that he _had _to be right in these matters. Sure, he's way older and more experienced and has studied Nobodies and Heartless for countless years, but that doesn't mean he's right about everything. There can still be things we have yet to discover about Nobodies. I mean, how can some of them seem to feel just like a person with a heart (sometimes better), and yet not have a heart? That can't all be pretend, can it?

"If you do not wish to help me, alright. But you are not to interfere with my plans, either. You are not to warn Roxas, or to steer him away from the path I need him to be on. I am sorry, but Roxas will fade whether he becomes part of Sora or not; it is an inevitable fate for all Nobodies. I won't let him fade away for nothing."

I simply nodded my head, created a portal much like the Organization members' (only it was made of light), and walked through it to appear in my room at the Organization's base. Walking over to my bed, I flopped down on it and snuggled into my pillow, kicking my boots off as I did so. I didn't like how things had begun to turn out at all. It wasn't fair. I wanted Sora to wake up so badly, but why did Roxas have to fade away in order for that to happen? Why had I even agreed to being positioned in the Organization in the first place? I should have said no when Ansem had requested me to find a way into their ranks. Then maybe I wouldn't feel this way, so conflicted and guilty, like I was going to betray one of my friends either way I went. Even if I remained passive I would end up betraying one of them; Roxas because there would be things I could do to stop him from fading, and if Roxas strayed from the path he was set on, I would be betraying Sora for not putting the spiky-haired blonde back on that path.

If only the two didn't come from the same heart.


End file.
